<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blooming Heather by PixieKisses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251902">Blooming Heather</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieKisses/pseuds/PixieKisses'>PixieKisses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Muggle, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Attacks, Evil Ron Weasley, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Good Draco Malfoy, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Ron Weasley Bashing, Self-Discovery, Slow Burn, coming into one's own</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:26:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieKisses/pseuds/PixieKisses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After escaping from her captor, Hermione is rescued by a handsome gentleman in a tweed coat. Can he help her learn to heal?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Pumpkin Spice Fic Fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            Anonymous in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PSpiceFicFest">PSpiceFicFest</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW: rape/non-con, PTSD, anxiety, trauma</p><p>This is quite a difficult story of self-discovery for Hermione, and she goes through some major trials before learning how to stand on her own two feet.</p><p>I would also love to give a massive thanks to my wonderful Alpha/Beta who shall remain anonymous until reveals, and who has been so incredibly patient with me whilst writing this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hermione didn’t know how long she had been running. All she knew was that her lungs burned within her chest. Hermione let out a muffled scream as she tripped barefoot over an exposed tree root before crashing to the ground. The snapping of a twig had her pushing herself up onto her feet body on autopilot as she continued running once again. Her heart leapt when Hermione saw the blur of violet blossoms through the thinning trees followed by the unmistakable scent of Heather filled her nostrils. She burst through into the vast expanse of heathland before her and froze. There was no escape. For all the eye could see was field upon field of endless Heather, Gorse and Crocus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking about her wildly, Hermione tried to figure out the best path before she was dragged back into that hole she had only just escaped from. She wished she’d thought of breaking the strands of copper wire binding her wrists, but that only seemed to drive them deeper into her skin, drawing blood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hermione...come out, come out wherever you are? You can’t escape me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Panicking, Hermione took off at a run trampling over the dense foliage screaming when she disturbed a roosting pheasant that called loudly before flying upwards into the air with a flurry of wings. Suddenly, she heard a shot, and the bird fell to the ground with a thud. Hermione threw herself down onto the hard, damp earth and curled up into a ball, body trembling with fright. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Exhausted, cold and hungry, Hermione felt whatever courage she had left evaporate. So she lay awaiting the fate that was surely going to befall her. Hermione frowned when she felt a cold, wet nose pressing against her cheek. Looking through her mass of wild curls, she was surprised to see the dark, intelligent eyes of a labrador. It was golden in colour apart from its muzzle, which was tinted red. She spied the discarded pheasant lying at her feet. She was disgusted by the harsh growl of hunger that travelled through her body. Suddenly she was lunging for the bird, tearing feathers from its plump body before biting into the raw flesh. Blood dripped down her chin, staining the tattered nightgown her captor had made her wear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“PEPPER?” A smooth aristocratic voice shouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione dropped the bloody carcass to the floor as a wash of tweed marred her vision for a moment before changing to a pair of brilliant silver irises. Shame flooded through her body as she tried to hide the reality of her actions amongst the purple flowers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What have you found Pepper? And what has she done to my pheasant? Cook will not be pleased,” The man said, reaching over to scratch the dog between the ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dog wagged its tail in happiness, pleased to be reunited with their master. Hermione felt frozen to the spot like a deer in the headlights of a car unable to speak or move. The man stood analysing her. Before he reached down, plucking her emaciated frame up off the ground and into his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione woke with a start. She had been expecting to awaken in her prison, not in this large, lavishly decorated room that smelt like wildflowers and honey. She was surprised to find her nightgown had been replaced with the softest of cotton that felt glorious against her clean skin. The heavy drapes were only partially drawn, and Hermione could feel the first rays of dawn kiss her skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Where was she? How had she got here? The first thing Hermione remembered was running for her life; the next was hazy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pushing back the covers, Hermione swung her legs over the edge of the bed, wiggling her toes into the thick carpet. She jumped when she heard the door handle twist open. Hermione scrambled backwards, knocking a lamp onto the floor where it shattered. She picked up a jagged shard of porcelain and held it before her. The footsteps outside her room grew louder before revealing the man who had carried her away from her nightmare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But where was, here? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Who was he? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What did he want?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re awake! Please don’t be frightened. You were quite messy when Pepper found you on the Heath,” The man said edging closer, arms open wide as though she were a deer about to bolt into the wilderness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where am I?” Hermione demanded, voice hoarse from lack of use.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She watched him cross to a door she’d failed to notice until now and open it. He disappeared before returning swiftly with a glass brimming with water. Hermione eyed it warily as he approached. He didn’t feel like a threat. She suddenly felt like a woman possessed when she dashed across the room and ripped it out of his hands, draining it in one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You must be famished. I arranged for the doctor to see you. They’re just outside,” He said, indicating to the hallway just outside her door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione eyed the door warily. The last doctor she had seen had pumped her full of strange medicine. It kept her mind hazy whilst her abductor took pleasure in her body, day after day, night after night until one day she’d come back to herself. Feigning unconsciousness, she watched as the doctor returned and began setting up his instruments, drawing drugs into a large gauge needle. She watched him leave. Seizing her moment, she grasped the needle, sliding it up her sleeve and waited. As soon as he returned, Hermione struck, plunging the needle deep into the man’s neck before heading for the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can stay. If you want? You’ll be perfectly safe. No-one is going to harm you,” He said, striking Hermione as strange. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been a long time since she had met someone so genuine. And she would know having spent so much time around those that weren’t. After a couple of minutes of comfortable silence, Hermione looked up into his handsome face and nodded. The doctor much to her surprise was a woman, who was not much older than her.  She had fading auburn hair and kind brown eyes. Doctor Cartwright was blunt, honest and had the wickedest sense of humour. Hermione found herself almost bewitched by the woman and was quickly regaling her story. Of how from the age of eleven, she had been kept prisoner by a man. And how he had stolen her from a playground she had visited with her mum one day after school. Hermione was so focussed on the woman that she failed to notice the look of horrified anger in her companion’s eyes nor the way his jaw tensed with hidden determination. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hermione, dear. You do realise that based on what you’ve told me that I would have to inform the police,” The doctor said in a gentle voice as she placed her hand over Hermione’s and squeezed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! No, you mustn’t! He’ll find me! Please don’t call the Police. I’ll do anything!” Hermione said, jumping to her feet, pulling at her hair in anguish. She made for the bathroom she had seen earlier slamming it behind her and locking it for good measure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione faltered as she caught sight of her reflection in the mirror. Stepping forwards, she ran her hands over her features, admiring them. Her eyes were large and wide, her nose gently curved and her lips were full and the colour of ripe berries. It had been years since Hermione had last seen what she looked like. Her last memory had been on the first day of secondary school. She had been staring at herself in her new uniform, terrified of having to make new friends. Stepping backwards, Hermione ran her hands down her body. She cupped her breasts and was surprised at how full they were. Her hands travelled down to her wide rounded hips despite years of insufficient nourishment. Hermione was half tempted to look at her cunt, to see whether years of being abused reflected in the sensitive folds. However, she was interrupted by a knock on the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hermione, dear. I know you have been through a terrible ordeal, but unfortunately, my hands are tied. I have to—” The doctor said through the door, before being cut off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione frowned when she heard what sounded like a scuffle before she listened to the Doctor’s voice rise quite clearly as she spoke: “Mr...Mr Malfoy! What do you think you are doing? Unhand me at once! This is most improper.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So that was his name. Malfoy. It was not a name she was familiar with though judging by the richness of her surroundings she guessed he was an aristocrat. Why would someone like him, help someone like her? Their classes were so very different. He was born of wealth and stature and she the only daughter of working-class parents with a struggling dental practise in a rundown area of London.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can come out now, Hermione. It’s safe. I...I sent her away,” Malfoy said through the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t believe you!” Hermione yelled through the door as she tried to find something...anything that she could use to put another barrier between her and the man on the other side</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promise you, Hermione, I won’t be calling the Police and neither will Doctor Cartwright. Please open the door. No-one is going to harm you.” Malfoy replied with earnest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione scoffed loudly. She’d heard that one before. “How can I trust you? People have hurt me in the past. What makes you different? Why should I believe you?” Hermione questioned as she rummaged through the bathroom cabinet, looking for a more suitable weapon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because if I wanted to hurt you, don’t you think I would have done so by now?” Draco countered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione contemplated what he was saying. It was also probable that he was simply trying to manipulate her. Finding a pair of nail scissors, she smiled in achievement. She slipped it up her sleeve before hesitatingly unlocking the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have no reason to trust you. If you try anything I will stab this in your neck and watch you bleed out,” Hermione stated, flashing the scissors in warning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She watched him hold his hands up in surrender, a look of genuine surprise on his face when he repeated his earlier statement. “I am not going to call the Police.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione lowered her weapon; eyes narrowed in suspicion as she slowly opened the door wider. She jerked backwards when he made to move, brandishing her weapon once again as she crept into the bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look. Can you please put those down? It’s the least you can do considering I saved your life,” Malfoy said bluntly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A part of Hermione was pleased to see fear reflected in her eyes. Still, another part...a hidden part felt overridden with guilt. Dropping the scissors onto the plush carpet, Hermione felt tears spring into her eyes. Collapsing onto the bed, she looked up at him with a haunted expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is to become of me? I...I don’t have anywhere to go and my parents...my parents. I can’t go back there either. He...he used to talk to me about them. He knew their movements, their schedules. I’m afraid of what he might do should he find out I’m alive,” Hermione rambled as she slowly made her way back into the bedroom. She shivered slightly as a breeze blew in from an open window. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re safe here. This is a private estate. The only people other than us are staff, and they have all been vetoed by me, and have excellent references and zero ties to criminal activity. You are more than welcome to question them yourself. However, you look frozen. Let me find you something warmer,” Malfoy said, bowing his head politely before leaving her alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione took this reprieve to inspect her surroundings thoroughly. There was a bed, a dresser, wardrobe and two plush leather chairs that looked like they were possibly imported. The bedding was soft and neutral, and Hermione yearned to climb back inside and bask in their softness once more. She wandered over to the window. Hermione was amazed at the extensiveness of the grounds. Beyond that, she could see the thick treeline. Somewhere in there or somewhere beyond that was her prison. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shivered at the memory of the damp, dark place she had been kept alone and scared with nothing but the rats for company. The door opened, and Malfoy returned with a pair of jeans, a cream blouse and a jumper in a soft shade of blue. Hermione had never seen clothes like that in her life. She’d always worn items that provided </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> with easy access which were either made out of scratchy polyester or were so thin that she’d ended up with pneumonia at least twice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope these are to your liking. I would have provided underwear, but I’m not quite sure what’s here would fit,” Malfoy said whose cheeks were turning an attractive shade of pink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Hermione said as she pulled the nightdress over her head, revealing her nude form.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She cocked her head to one side, surprised to find him instantly turn around instead of standing drinking in the sight of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How odd? What sort of man was he, then?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione dressed hastily. “You can look now. I’m sorry if I embarrassed you. I’m not used to men doing...whatever it is you just did,” Hermione informed him with a shy smile as she tried to flatten her curls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was respectful, Hermione. I am sorry that you have had to deal with men who don’t even have the decency to respect a woman’s right to privacy,” Malfoy replied, clearing his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You must think me completely uncultured. I’m not by the way...uncultured. I was given books. It was the only thing that was mine. I can speak seventeen languages, including Latin. My favourite poet is John Keats. I don’t like Shakespeare despite my name. He’s pretentious, and his plays are not favourable towards women though, I don’t mind A Winter’s Tale and Taming of the Shrew. I prefer Bronte to Austen, and I absolutely love History,” Hermione rambled in the hope that he might grow to like her, and not just cast her out onto the street. She felt safe here with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to see the house? You’ll be allowed to come and go at your leisure. There will be no locks apart from on the main and rear door,” Malfoy offered softly as he offered her his arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione hesitated as she wondered for a moment if this was all one big trick. Refusing his arm, she opted to follow him instead, making a note of every door and window should she ever need to escape. She had to admit, however, that the house was even more beautiful than she could ever have imagined. The portraits made her wary. It felt as though their flat painted eyes followed her as they walked through the corridors. Her favourite room was on the ground floor. From the moment he had opened the heavy oak door, she had been in awe. Nearly every wall was lined with shelves upon shelves of books in every shape, colour and size. Releasing herself from his person, she strolled them one at a time, running her fingers across their worn spines. There was a door leading out onto a paved terrace, and she contemplated whether she should run whilst she still had a chance before deciding against it. There would be plenty of time for that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you want to go outside, you can. You’re not a prisoner here. If you choose to stay, I would love to help you get back on your feet. I just want to help. Nothing more,” Malfoy said in a soft voice. He’d obviously noticed her eyeing the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What else had he noticed, and why was he being so kind?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never seen so many books in one place before,” Hermione admitted as she turned to face him. Her eyes sparkled with happiness as she opted to give him the benefit of the doubt...for now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The library has always been my favourite place. This is only a small collection. We have more at my parents’ manor in Wiltshire. You’re more than welcome to read them. Some are in Greek and Latin however,” Malfoy replied perching on the windowsill, legs crossed at the ankles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione smiled and plucked a random book off the shelf, memorising its position as she sat in a velvet armchair, legs curled up under her and began to read. She felt all her fears, anxieties and concerns float away as she lost herself in the small, black print.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been six weeks since she’d arrived and Hermione had found herself falling into a routine. She rose at dawn, showered, dressed and joined Draco for breakfast in the morning-room. It had been strange at first to be waited on by a servant but considering his position in society, Hermione realised that she should just get used to it. Besides, it was better than living off vermin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you teach me to ride?” Hermione asked as she buttered a piece of toast, topping it with a thin layer of raspberry jam.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought the horses frightened you?” Draco queried in response as he read that morning’s paper, humming now and then when he came to an article he disapproved of.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t spend my entire life being frightened. I’ve had thirteen years of being afraid. I don’t want to live that way anymore,” Hermione explained, determination radiating in her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can go riding mid-morning. I’ll get Jesper to saddle up the horses. Maddison is the gentlest mare we have stabled here. She’ll be perfect for you,” Draco replied with a smile as he folded up his newspaper and set it aside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Draco,” Hermione said, reaching across to squeeze his hand affectionately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Returning to her room, a new book in her hand smiled when she saw a brand new riding outfit. The jodphurs were a soft cream, and the top a simple blue polo with a gentle v-neck, a simple black riding helmet and the most beautiful tan riding boots. Hermione dressed eagerly, twisting her hair into a french plait before grabbing her hat and heading downstairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was greeted to the sound of unknown voices coming from the drawing-room. Hermione hesitated before creeping towards the half-open door and peered through. Draco was sitting in an armchair, head buried in his hands and judging from the tenseness of his shoulders, his visitors weren’t welcome. Opposite him sat a woman in her early to mid-forties with long dark hair, highlighted with platinum blonde. By the window stood a man dressed in a dark suit. His back was to her. Hermione could hear him talking to Draco but couldn’t make out the words. A part of her wanted to run back upstairs and hide in her room, but she had made herself a promise to be brave, so she knocked before entering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco stood immediately, his eyes drawn to her. “Hermione. I’m so sorry, but we’re going to have to cancel our ride. We have visitors. Mother, Father, this is Hermione. The young woman I told you about in my letters,” Draco said by way of introduction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione frowned when she realised that she could no longer read his face. It was as though he were wearing a mask. The man by the window turned and looked her up and down, a derisive look on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, the mystery girl on the Heath. Pray, how are you enjoying sponging off my son? Is it to your liking, or are simply after money?” The man, Draco’s father, said bluntly from where he was leaning against a simple black cane decorated with a silver serpent instead of a traditional handle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Father, please that is not the case,” Draco said, jumping to her defence before Hermione had the chance to defend herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Draco has been very kind to me,” Hermione said softly, unable to look him in the eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’s that girl with the tea?” His mother said, looking towards one of the hidden doors a disapproving look in her eyes and painted lips pursed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t wish to disturb your visit. I’ll just...I’ll just be in the library,” Hermione said, fleeing before they made her stay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She burst into the library, shutting the door behind her and leant against it. Her heart was hammering in her chest, and she felt her vision swim. Collapsing into the nearest chair, she pulled her knees to her chest and before she knew it, she was weeping uncontrollably. A door opened, and Hermione jumped and began swiping at her damp cheeks. She smiled when she saw Sophie, the maid place a cup of tea in front of her, along with a slice of lemon cake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Master Draco asked me to deliver this,” Sophie said as she curtseyed before leaving her alone once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Hermione called to the closing door before picking up the delicate china cup. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This pattern was her favourite, decorated with tiny pink rose blossoms not yet in bloom. Hermione blew across the golden surface before taking a small sip. It was sweet and aromatic and made just how she liked it; one sugar and a slice of lemon. The cake went perfectly, complimenting the tea in a way she never knew a sweet treat could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Half an hour later and she was joined by Draco who looked weary and drained. Hermione rose and went to sit beside him, resting her head on his shoulder. Judging by the tenseness in his muscles, she knew he didn’t wish to talk. Obviously, his relationship with his parents was complicated. His father, she reckoned, was the primary source of his concern. She wasn’t too sure about his mother, however.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry about my parents. They weren’t scheduled to visit. My parents want me to return to Wiltshire. They don’t understand that I don’t want the same things they do. My father expects me to get married within the next year. He’s already made contact with acquaintances of his who have unwed daughters. No matter what I say, he refuses to listen,” Draco said tersely as he flexed and unflexed his fists. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They want me to leave, don’t they?” Hermione whispered, eyes fluttering closed to try and keep her tears at bay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. They feel that you are distracting me and the reason I refuse to go home. My parents are often wrong about a lot of things. You being one of them. I don’t want you to leave Hermione. As far as I am concerned, you are welcome to stay. Hermione, I don’t want to go back there. Bad things happened in that house growing up. My father was involved with a man who was clinically insane. He did things to me...horrible things. I was seventeen when I remembered this house. One night, I left, and I’ve been here ever since. Living, breathing, surviving. Six years of freedom and now...and now they want to force me back just so that they can put on airs and graces now that that man is dead,” Draco explained grimacing as he forced the words out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione slipped her hand into his, letting him talk. If anyone understood his pain, it was her. She felt a tear slide down her cheek, mourning his ruined childhood along with hers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have made arrangements so that my parents can never force you out of this house. I’ve already contacted my solicitor and signed the paperwork. You see, this house belongs to me as part of an inheritance from a cousin I never knew and now. Now, it belongs to you. You also have access to my trust fund,” Draco said, shocking her into looking at him in surprise, eyes wide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione was aware that she must look ridiculous, but she wasn’t sure if she’d heard him correctly. “Come again?” She asked as she inspected his face, looking for the catch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m giving you the house. Please don’t try and talk me out of it. Everything has already been completed. On another note, my parents have decided to stay for the weekend. Your presence at dinner is expected,” Draco said, looking as though he wanted to do anything but that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione felt sick. The idea of being stuck in a room with people she didn’t know had her trembling in fear. Her hands jumped to her throat as she started struggling to breathe, eyes wide as panic thrummed through her body. Her vision swam, and the last thing she remembered before she blacked out was Draco catching her as she fell. Hermione woke in her room with Draco sitting beside her, looking intensely worried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Hermione asked as she pushed herself up into a sitting position.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You had a panic attack then fainted. I brought you upstairs where you’d be more comfortable. I’m sorry if I upset you,” Draco apologised as he hastily passed her a glass of water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, but I’m fine. I’m just not used to other people. I’ve grown so used to it just being you and I. So, the thought of having to make small talk with people who rather I didn’t exist, frightens me,” Hermione admitted as placed the glass back onto her bedside table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand. To be completely honest with you, Hermione, neither do I. However, needs must, and I would like it if you were there. To share in my suffering,” Draco replied with a small smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione looked down at her hands, chewing on the inside of her cheek. She replied with a simple nod. The relief in his eyes made her stomach flutter with a strange emotion. Hermione didn’t know what it was, but she did know that she liked it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have anything to wear,” Hermione admitted with a small blush. She hated having to ask him for things no matter how generous he was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then let’s take a trip then. York is lovely this time of year, and it’s only a couple hours by car. We have plenty of time before dinner,” Draco suggested brightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been the first time that Hermione had been outside the confines of Draco’s home. She hadn’t realised until that moment that she had been unconsciously imprisoning herself. The world was glorious, and it felt like she was seeing everything for the first time in brilliant technicolour. The trees were turning vibrant shades of red, yellow and gold and the rolling hills of the moors and dales were full of ripening crops or full of plump livestock. York was vast and intimidating, and it took her a good ten minutes before she felt capable of getting out of Draco’s Jaguar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked in comfortable silence down the cobbled streets. Hermione felt like a child again, excited by every little thing she could see, smell and hear. Her heart soared when Draco stopped to buy her a bunch of peach coloured roses surrounded by frothy baby’s breath and beautiful glossy green foliage. Hermione couldn’t stop sniffing their sweet scent and was overwhelmed with the feeling of wanting to kiss Draco but settled for a simple thank you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her favourite place was the small vintage clothing store she found nestled between two household brand names. The paint was peeling away from the windowpane, and the door wasn’t quite central, but Hermione felt such a draw to it that she just had to go in. Draco was being ever the gentleman, accommodating her whims as she browsed the racks pulling item after item into her arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The shop assistant looked as if she didn’t know what to make of them, laughing and joking as Hermione tried outfit after outfit, treating the store as her very own runway. Draco took great pleasure in capturing her many outfits using the small digital camera he had in his pocket. They left arms laden with bags returning to the house with bright smiles and windswept hair only to be met with the disapproving look of Draco’s father.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re late. Dinner is in an hour. Your mother wishes to speak with you, Draco. She’s in the rose garden,” Malfoy said, tutting before stalking deeper into the house, can click-clacking on the wooden floor with every step.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione sighed as the happiness in her eyes dimmed. Extracting her bags from Draco’s arms, she gave him a wan smile before disappearing upstairs into the confines of her room. She laid out her clothes on the bed, admiring them once more. The sound of raised voices had her cowering behind one of the armchairs. She had to leave. Grabbing her things, she found an old suitcase at the back of her wardrobe. She began stuffing her new clothes inside before adding toiletries and a couple of towels. Hermione crept out of her room and down the landing. She headed for the back stairs and out the servants’ entrance. From there, Hermione walked down the driveway, praying that he was too preoccupied to notice she’d gone. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>With the little change in her pocket, Hermione climbed on the first bus she came to trembling as it pulled away. She had no idea where she was going to go or what she was going to do. All she had was her wits and a strong desire for survival. Hermione got off at the second to last stop and looked around her. The sun was starting to go down, and she knew Draco was probably trying to find her. Squashing her guilt for abandoning him, Hermione headed towards the only place that seemed to be open; the village pub.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The raucous sound of voices made her wince slightly, but she persevered. Spying a notice on the bar asking for a waitress, Hermione approached the barman with a practised smile on her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve just moved to the area and have just seen your advert. I don’t have any experience, but I’m a fast learner...and I’m in desperate need of a job,” Hermione said. She hoped she came across as charismatic and not like a socially inept individual. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The barman seemed to appraise her for a few minutes as he stood cleaning a pint glass with a rag. “Well, I am short-staffed. How fast?” He asked curiously as he took in her dishevelled appearance and battered suitcase.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, umm...how about this? You give me a trial run. Two-weeks and if I don’t meet your standards, then I will go on my way, and look somewhere else,” Hermione suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So where are you staying? With friends? Family?” He asked conversationally as he moved to replenish the empty glass of what looked like a regular patron.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To be honest, I don’t have anyone to stay with. In fact, I don’t have anywhere to live at all,” Hermione said, flushing scarlet. She didn’t know why she felt like she could be honest with this man, but something was calming about his rugged appearance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The name’s Sirius. Sirius Black. What’s yours?” Sirius asked, leaning casually across the bar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hermione. My name is Hermione.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hermione, what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just Hermione. I don’t remember my last name. It’s a long story,” Hermione replied when she noticed the curious look in his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Two weeks. You can stay in one of the guest rooms. There will be a small charge, but I can take that out of our wages. If you’re agreeable?” Sirius decided, offering her his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione beamed in happiness. “Oh, thank you! Thank you! I promise you won’t regret this,” Hermione declared as he lifted the hatch leading to the private area of the pub.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Up the stairs, third door on the right. I’m not the only one who lives here. There’s my husband Remus and my godson Harry. He’s about your age actually,” Sirius informed her with a smile before heading back to the bar when a man started demanding service. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione took a deep clarifying breath before climbing the stairs. On reaching the door he had mentioned, Hermione opened it. On one side there was a narrow metal bed with two pillows and a pile of thick woollen blankets. On the other was a simple pine dresser with a plain mirror and tartan rug. It would do perfectly. She had never been one for expensive things, preferring simple pleasures. The only thing missing was her books. Hermione placed her suitcase on the bed and opened it. Once all her things were put in their proper place, her stomach rumbled loudly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changing out of her clothes into something more comfortable, Hermione made her way back down the stairs looking for the kitchen. She found it towards the back of the pub. It was small but clean. Hermione opened the fridge and pulled a carton of eggs, a block of cheddar cheese and some mushrooms. She wasn’t anywhere near as talented as Mrs Winters, Draco’s cook but it also happened to be the only thing she knew how to cook. Collecting her cooked food, she sat at the stainless steel table eating in silence. Despite remembering the barman telling her others were living here, Hermione hadn’t seen a soul. Maybe they were out or working. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next two weeks passed in a blur of constant movement for Hermione, and she felt like she had finally found her feet in the world. She had a job, money in her pocket and a roof over her head. These achievements to others may seem small, but to Hermione, they made her feel powerful like she could do anything. The knowledge that she made it happen only served to enhance them. Hermione wasn’t ashamed to admit that she was changing. She felt confident, beautiful and alive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her friendship with Harry had been instant. He seemed to get her when no-one else did. She never had to explain herself or be something she wasn’t. The only issue was his best friend, Ron. Now, she had nothing against the red-haired man. However, there was something about him that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up when he entered a room. At first, she put it down to paranoia from years of captivity until she was given the task of closing for the night. It was Sirius’ birthday, and Remus was taking him out for dinner at the new Thai place that had opened in the neighbouring town. After the last of the regulars left weaving down the pavement towards their wives and families, Hermione reached up to bolt the door when she felt eyes watching her intensely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Swallowing, Hermione tried to convince herself that she was being irrational. No-one here had ever tried to harm her. Turning around, she collected the last few glasses and took them into the kitchen to be washed. Hermione scanned the kitchen, making a note of where Remus kept his knives and how quickly she could get out if needed. There were three metres between her and the fire exit and two feet between her and the knife block. She heard him walk into the kitchen as Hermione stacked the dishwasher. His feet were heavy on the tiled floor, and she prayed that he simply wanted something from the fridge instead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was hoping you’d still be up,” Ron said as he sat at the chef’s table, tearing open a packet of peanuts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I was asked to close up. I’m surprised you’re still here. Won’t your girlfriend be wondering where you are?” Hermione replied as she slowly turned around. She needed to keep him in her sights.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gave a casual shrug. “Lavender won’t mind. Besides, she’s gone to her mum’s,” He said replying as he tipped the rest of the peanuts into his mouth before scrunching up the wrapper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did something happen?” Hermione asked, surprised by this. In the time she’d known Ron, Lavender had always been at his side, hanging limply off his arm and being quite obnoxious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His silence told her everything she needed to know. “Well, I’m going to head up. I’m exhausted and tomorrow is my only free day,” Hermione said from where she was leaning against the counter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you hang out with me for a bit longer?” Ron asked, his eyes turning hard and cold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Another time, maybe. I really want to get a shower,” Hermione said bluntly, as she moved quickly towards the doorway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was up in an instant blocking her exit. “I don’t think you understand. It wasn’t a request. Stay, keep me company. You know, I’ve been watching you since you arrived. You’re actually quite pretty behind that nest you call hair, and I know you like me to. So, let’s stop beating around the bush and do something about it,” Ron said with a snarl as he grabbed her by the hair, throwing her over the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione gasped as the hard edge of the table, bit into her stomach. “Let me go, Ron!” Hermione demanded as she tried to prise her hair out of his tight grip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ssh! Don’t fight this Hermione. I know you want me,” Ron said in a soft voice as his hand slid down the curve of her back to arse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spying the salt canister, Hermione tried to reach for it, only to have him wrench her arms painfully behind her back making her cry out. She whimpered when he ripped her jeans with his spare hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck he was strong! How was she going to get out of this?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione cringed as she felt his fingers roaming over her exposed skin, dipping under the elastic of her knickers. Ron didn’t even give her any warning before he shoved three fingers inside of her. Hermione wanted to shout and scream for Harry to come down and find them. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t make a sound. Hermione could feel him fumbling around behind her before he forced the blunt head of his cock inside. She felt her body trying to force him out only for him to slam back in with greater force. It felt like it went on for hours, and for a moment, Hermione thought she was back in that tiny room. Hermione began kicking out at her attacker, hitting him in the shins. She felt him pull out of her and hit the floor, and she took this opportunity to run for the stairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione screamed when he grabbed her ankle pulling her down the stairs. She clung to the wooden spindles, crying out when a nail was ripped out. Blood poured down her hand as she continued to kick out at him. Ending up free, Hermione clambered up the stairs and down the corridor and began hammering on Harry’s door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OPEN THE DOOR! PLEASE!” She screamed as Ron’s loud booming voice travelled up the stairs, cursing and swearing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door clicked open, and Hermione forced herself into the room. Shoving Harry aside, she pushed the door closed and locked it before dragging the dresser in front of it. Panting hard she finally took in the sight of Harry standing in front of her taking in her dishevelled appearance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hermione...what...what’s going on?” Harry asked, leading her over to the bed and making her sit down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why was she shaking? It wasn’t like this had never happened to her before. So, why did this feel different?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ron...he...he raped me,” Hermione said, wincing when Harry snarled viciously before pulling the dresser away from the door. He practically tore it off its hinges with the way he wrenched it open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of fists striking flesh and bone had her on her feet, running out into the hall to see Harry and Ron beating each other. Ron had a split lip, and a bloody nose and Harry was already sporting a black eye. Falling to her knees, Hermione began to weep loudly, mascara streaming down her face as she watched the fight. The front door opened signalling the return of Harry’s godfathers. The sound of heavy footfalls on the stairs had her scrambling back into Harry’s room curling under his desk, arms over her head and waited for it all to be over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Was she ever going to escape this nightmare?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next thing Hermione knew she was being coerced out from under the desk and bundled into the back of an ambulance. The bright lights and sirens had her fighting to escape until there was a sharp pain in her neck before her world turned black. Hermione groaned as bright white lights assaulted her senses. Her head swam. She could feel where she had been injected and her memories of that night flooded back. Hitting her full force like a freight train. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione pulled out her IV as she looked about her for some clothes. All she was wearing was a thin pale blue hospital gown. Hermione climbed out of bed and pulled back the curtain, checking to make sure she wouldn’t be stopped before she crept down the corridor into the women’s changing rooms. Hermione grabbed the first set of clothes she came to. A thick oversized jumper in a ghastly shade of purple and a simple pair of leggings. It took her a moment to find shoes that fit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rummaging in a handbag that had been left lying around, Hermione pulled out a couple of twenty-pound notes and stuffed the money up her sleeve. She took a quick look at herself in the mirror before she casually made her way down to the main floor and out the main entrance. Hailing a cab, Hermione climbed into it. She jumped when she saw Sirius spot her from where he was stealing a crafty cigarette. He called her name, but she pretended she didn’t notice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where to love?” The cab driver asked, looking at her in his rear-view mirror.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Marauder’s Arms, please,” Hermione said, chewing on her thumbnail. Hermione had to leave again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Go somewhere new where no-one knew her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe she could go back to London? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Despite her having left, Draco continued to put money into her account every month. The last time she’d calculated, Hermione had enough to put down a deposit on a flat. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If anything, the idea of renting her own place sounded heavenly. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione paid the driver after asking him to wait and made her way around the back thanking Harry for stashing away a spare key under the rose bush. Letting herself in, she thundered up the stairs and into her room. Gathering up her things, she ran back down to the car, throwing her suitcase into the boot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where to now, Miss?” The driver asked, looking concerned but knowing it wasn’t his place to comment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is there a bank nearby? Preferably close to the train station?” Hermione asked as she leant forwards in her seat.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>London was the perfect place to disappear. No-one there to ask her awkward questions about her life. The idea of being a mystery, an enigma was precisely what Hermione was looking for. Acquiring a flat had been tricky, but she had been successful after quickly securing a job in a tiny little bookshop of Brick Lane. The owner of the store was a dealer in rare finds and antiques. Hermione had spent many a night curled up on one of the store’s armchairs reading through as many first editions as possible. </p>
<p>One afternoon, on a tranquil day, the door chimed announcing a customer. Hermione marked her page with her favourite bookmark and set it aside.</p>
<p>“How can I help you today?” Hermione asked, too busy focusing on re-opening the register to notice who it was.</p>
<p>“Hermione? Is that...is that really you?” A rich, warm, familiar-sounding voice said.</p>
<p>Looking up, Hermione gasped as she took in the tall figure of her first friend. His blond hair was falling into his eyes, and she had to quell the urge to reach up and brush it away. She stammered for a minute not quite sure whether to believe her eyes before she threw open the hatch. Throwing her arms around him, Hermione hugged him fiercely. </p>
<p>Oh, how she had missed him. He was even wearing the Tweed jacket he had worn on the day they met. </p>
<p>“Wh-what are you doing here?” Hermine demanded hurrying over to the shop door, closing it early before dragging him through to the back. </p>
<p>“I could ask you the same question. What happened? Why did you leave?” Draco asked as he pulled her into his arms once again, as though trying to convince himself that she was real.</p>
<p>“I just felt like I was making things difficult for you with your parents. So, I left. Ended up in a small village for a couple of weeks but...but that didn’t work out, so I came here. I’ve been here six months now,” Hermione replied as she rested her head against his chest, “What about you? Did you marry a rich heiress?” Hermione asked in jest.</p>
<p>Draco chuckled in amusement. “Nothing of the sort. If anything I now have full autonomy over my life which means I can marry whomever I want,” Draco informed her as he tipped her chin so he could look at her.</p>
<p>“Would you accompany me to dinner? I never did get a chance to see you in that dress,” Draco asked, licking his lips apprehensively. </p>
<p>Hermione blushed gently as she nodded. “I’d like that.”</p>
<p>“I’ll pick you up at seven. Can I please purchase my book now?” Draco asked, breaking the tension in the room.</p>
<p>Hermione giggled, taking him back through. Draco paid for his order, kissed her on the cheek and left walking into the rainy streets of London without care. After a quick shower, Hermione blasted her hair with the old dryer her employer had given her, cursing the fact that it ended up making her look like a poodle. She pulled out the only dress she had yet to wear; a fitted velvet green number that fell to the top of her knees. It hugged her curves in all the right places, and she hoped Draco would love it. </p>
<p>Slipping on a pair of simple black heels, Hermione pulled on her coat, grabbed her keys, phone, purse and swiss army knife and headed downstairs. He’d agreed to meet her around the back, and there he was dressed in the most beautiful dark grey suit Hermione had ever seen. It had a pale blue silk lining that seemed to bring out the minute specks of blue in his eyes. In his hand was a bunch of pure white roses. Smiling, she accepted the gift breathing in their sweet scent as he led her towards his car. Expecting the Jaguar, Hermione was surprised to see a sleek black Aston Martin complete with chauffeur.</p>
<p>“You look beautiful, Hermione,” Draco said, leaning close to whisper in her ear.</p>
<p>Hermione felt butterflies flutter in her stomach at the compliment as he held open the door for her. Hermione knew that she should be wary about getting into a car with not only him but his driver too, but she was far too happy to care. </p>
<p>“Draco, this is so lovely. I don’t remember ever feeling this happy. Thank you,” Hermione said honestly as she leaned over to place a small kiss to his cleanly shaved cheek. He smelt of sandalwood and citrus, and it was making her body tingle in ways she’d never experienced. </p>
<p>“I’m just glad I’ve found you. Hermione...I’d like to have you in my life again. When you left, it felt like a piece of my heart had been ripped out. I promise that I will never do anything to make you feel uncomfortable. Obviously, the thought of having you in my bed has resulted in many a cold shower this past year. However, if you’d prefer to sleep separately, then that’s more than okay. I want you to feel safe with me. Your body is yours, and I will never force myself upon you. If...when you decide you’d like us to...well...I will always let you set the pace, and if you need to stop then we will,” Draco said honestly, finally feeling like he could tell her how he felt.</p>
<p>Hermione looked at him in shock. Never in her life had a man been so accommodating. They’d only ever seen her as something to possess, and here was the most beautiful man who not only made her feel special. He was treating her with respect. Hermione didn’t know what to think. She’d never considered the possibility that she might want to actively have sex with a man.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Draco. I’ll think about it. I can’t make you any promises,” Hermione said honestly. She had been expecting to see disappointment radiating in his eyes, but all she saw was understanding.</p>
<p>They spent the rest of the journey filling each other in on what they’d be up to since their last meeting. Hermione glossed over her assault. It wasn’t exactly the best conversation to have with someone you were going to dinner with. She had been mildly surprised to discover that Sirius was, in fact, his mother’s cousin. How those two people could be related, she didn’t know. Where Sirius was warm, his mother was ice.  </p>
<p>The restaurant was beautiful, and they were instantly taken to a private table away from the other diners. Hermione giggled when Draco pulled out her chair.</p>
<p>“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to you doing that,” Hermione admitted as the waiter arrived to take their drinks order.</p>
<p>Hermione allowed him to order for them. The man returned with a fancy bottle of Pinot Blanco that was sweet and citrusy on her tongue. </p>
<p>“Tell me if it’s none of my business but, what were your parents like?” Draco asked, interlacing their fingers together.</p>
<p>“Oh...ummm. Well, they were dentists. Owned their own practice. I actually grew up in London. Camberwell Green to be exact. Linda and Nicholas Granger. We lived opposite a church. Dad had this beat-up old Vauxhall that sent out reams of black smoke, but he always refused to get it fixed. Mum was a member of a local quilting group that donated their creations to local charities and old people’s homes. I was so proud of being their daughter growing up. </p>
<p>Then I was taken. I’d only just started secondary school. Mum had had the day off work and picked me up. We cut through the park. I went off to play on the swings whilst Mum was talking to dad on the phone. My gran was poorly, and they took it in turns to look after her. A man came and sat next to me. He was nice. Asked me all about myself. And me being the unsuspecting child I was, told him. Next thing I knew I was thrown into the back of a white van, hands tied behind my back and a pillowcase over my head. We seemed to be driving for miles. Don’t Stop Believing by Journey was playing on the radio. I always took it as a sign that I would somehow survive and get through this. When we stopped, it was freezing cold. He took me down some stairs and placed me on a mattress. The only time I left that hole was when the Doctor came. He used to pump me full of drugs that kept me compliant until the day you found me. You saved my life Draco, and I don’t think I could ever repay you,” Hermione explained with a haunted look in her eyes.</p>
<p>“Did he ever tell you his name?” Draco asked pausing whilst the waiter took their order before letting her continue.</p>
<p>“No. I never knew it. When I was to address him, I had to call him Daddy. He insisted on it in fact. I never knew why. I have no idea what he looked like either. The only thing I remember was that he always smelt like peppermint. The day I escaped, I stabbed the Doctor in the neck with a scalpel. I just wish I could have got him too, but all I wanted to do was run as far away as possible,” Hermione replied, sipping her wine gratefully. </p>
<p>“What about the Doctor?” Draco enquired as their starters arrived.</p>
<p>“He kept his identity concealed. I only started seeing him once I turned fifteen,” Hermione replied, “So, did you go to Wiltshire?”.</p>
<p>“I did. It was...interesting. Mother had me sit in the library whilst every available aristocrat presented their unmarried daughters. Unfortunately, none could compare to you, so I nipped it in the bud after the fifth. I upset a lot of people, but I don’t care. I might be being too forward but, you’re the only woman I want. I’m prepared to wait, Hermione,” Draco replied honestly whilst they ate.</p>
<p>“I’ve never willingly fucked anyone,” Hermione said bluntly.</p>
<p>Draco’s eyebrows rose into his hairline at her use of profanity. “Sex with the right person can be a wonderful experience. It’s supposed to feel good. Really good,” Draco informed her with a soft smile.</p>
<p>“Will you show me?” Hermione asked, frowning slightly. </p>
<p>“When you’re ready,” Draco replied gently. </p>
<p>The rest of their evening passed in a blur, and before she knew it, Draco was taking her back to the bookstore. He walked her to her door and watched her enter. Only leaving when he heard the door bolt shut behind her. Hermione gave him a final wave goodbye before climbing the stairs to her flat. Unlocking the door, she kicked off her shoes. Hermione felt like she was floating on air. </p>
<p>Laying in her bed with her book thoroughly forgotten, Hermione couldn’t stop smiling. The way he made her feel was strange and exhilarating. When he had told her that he’d refused to marry the girls, his mother had chosen. Her heart had soared in her chest. Hermione pulled open her curtain and stared up at the brilliant full moon, closed her eyes and made a wish. Sleep claimed her quickly, and soon it was time to get up and open the shop. </p>
<p>Saturdays were always their busiest of days. Most customers spent their time browsing the shelves except for one man who was on a quest to find a Medieval text on medicinal herbs and fungi. Finally, after months of scouring antique websites and phoning every contact in her employer’s phonebook, Hermione had managed to track it down. She couldn’t wait to call Professor Snape and let him know. Hopefully, he might even give her a smile or even a simple thank you. He seemed the type who didn’t take any prisoners. Hermione was glad to not be on the receiving end of his sharp tongue. </p>
<p>Humming happily to herself, Hermione threw herself into her work. Every time the bell chimed, she hoped it was Draco returning. She wanted nothing more than to see him again. Though this time, it would be her asking him on a date. It was only fair, after all. He had put so much effort into last night’s excursion that she felt a desire to return the favour. Only, she had no idea what they would do. He had so much more experience of the world. All she knew was books. </p>
<p>Grabbing Professor’s Snape’s book when she saw him enter, she presented it to him with a massive smile on her face. The look of genuine surprise on his face was all the thanks she realised she needed. He cradled the book delicately in his hands and began scanning the pages. </p>
<p>“How much?” Snape asked, fishing in his jacket for his wallet. </p>
<p>“£2,500,” Hermione said, baulking at the price. That book alone could cover her rent twice over for the month with enough left over for groceries. </p>
<p>Hermione accepted the black MasterCard and swiped it, crossing her fingers that it wouldn’t get declined. Professor Snape didn’t have the best way with people, but secretly she quite liked him. He had a razor wit and was incredibly intelligent. In another life, she would have loved to have had him as her professor. The card reader pinged, and the receipt began printing.</p>
<p>“I always get nervous with the first editions. Frank told me stories of people trying to steal them when their cards declined. He had to get the Police involved,” Hermione explained when he looked at her curiously. </p>
<p>“I can assure you, Hermione, that will not be an issue with me. I’m a tenured professor teaching one of the most sought after university programs in the country. Thank you for locating this book. I am in your debt,” Snape said, handing over a large tip before he went about his day. </p>
<p>“Do I have to worry about you leaving me for another man?” A familiar voice said laced with amusement. </p>
<p>Hermione gasped, smile widening as she embraced him happily. “Not a chance. Professor Snape is a regular, Draco. Honestly. He’s old enough to be my dad. Plus, he’s a confirmed bachelor. Frank told me. His fiance was killed quite tragically, and he’s been alone ever since, “ Hermione explained letting him in through to the back.</p>
<p>“I can’t stop thinking about you, Hermione. I was up all night, and I just had to see you again. Will you go out with me tonight?” Draco said openly, as he tucked a stray curl behind her ear. </p>
<p>“No, because, you’re going out with me instead. I treat this time. I wasn’t sure what to do, but there’s this cute little pottery place where you can decorate your own cups, plates, bowls...anything. I thought it would be fun,” Hermione informed him as she rang up a stressed looking woman with a pinched face who was struggling to keep her child under control.</p>
<p>“If you insist, darling,” Draco replied with a blinding smile that made Hermione’s stomach flip-flop happily. </p>
<p>“My lunch break is in an hour. We can go then,” Hermione stated as he reclined against the counter looking at him curiously. </p>
<p>“It’s a date,” He replied, walking towards her. His lips she noticed were a very pretty pink and before she knew it, she was reaching up to press hers to his in a gentle kiss. </p>
<p>His arms came to settle loosely around her waist, and she found herself pressing closer to him. His body was firm, and she could feel his muscles rippling beneath his shirt. Her left hand tangled in his hair as he kissed her deeper, running his tongue across her bottom lip. Hermione opened her mouth instinctively and was surprised to find his tongue snake into her mouth, coaxing her own to tangle with his own. </p>
<p>It felt like a million fireworks were going off inside her head. She felt like a woman possessed. Hermione couldn’t get enough of him. He was like a powerful drug, and she was quickly becoming addicted to the taste of him. What surprised her more was the powerful ache and feeling of wetness that was making itself known between her legs. She was grateful she had decided on wearing trousers that morning for he was sure he would notice otherwise. </p>
<p>What did this mean? Why was her body reacting this way? Is this what he meant when he said it was normal to feel this way? </p>
<p>“Miss Granger, I am surprised at you,” A rich baritone said playfully from within the store.</p>
<p>Squeaking in surprise, Hermione shoved Draco away from her before pivoting to look into the kind blue eyes of her employer.</p>
<p>“Mr Blott! I wasn’t expecting you until next week,” Hermione said blushing scarlet, as she set about reorganising the counter in need of something to keep her busy. Otherwise, she felt as though she might combust. </p>
<p>“No, no. It was definitely this week, Miss Granger. You’re usually good at remembering dates. Though, I am sure you’ve had much more pleasurable things on your mind,” Frank Blott said, lifting the catch to the counter, setting his suitcase neatly within the stock room. </p>
<p>“How was the Isle of Wight? Is your sister feeling better?” Hermione asked as she ushered Draco out into the main body of the shop, looking up at him apologetically. </p>
<p>“I’ll phone you later, then,” Draco promised as he stooped to place a soft kiss to her cheek before leaving her to the mercies of her employer. </p>
<p>“You know how Barbara can be. Always likes to make mountains out of molehills. All it was, was a simple case of the flu. Now, tell me about your new gentleman friend,” Frank replied as he shuffled about in their makeshift kitchenette. Returning with two mugs of tea, and a packet of custard creams. </p>
<p>“It’s all been a bit of a whirlwind. I was a guest of his when I was getting back on my feet, and we were friends. But now...now it feels different. Like a million butterflies have taken up residence in my stomach. And every time the shop bell rings, I hope it’s him,” Hermione said with a loud sigh as she blew across the surface of her mug before taking a tentative sip. </p>
<p>“Ahh, young love. I remember it well when I was courting my Rosemary. Bonny thing she was, and as sharp as a tack. Never afraid to put me in my place, I can assure you,” Frank said, fondly as he popped a biscuit into his mouth and chewed. </p>
<p>“I’ve never been in love before. Most men have only been interested in the more physical aspects, than anything else,” Hermione admitted sourly. Setting aside her mug Hermione turned to assist two older women who were looking for the nearest Marks and Spencers. </p>
<p>“Has your gentleman friend professed such desires?” Frank asked, moving to switch on the ancient-looking radio, twisting the dial until he found the station he was looking for.</p>
<p>“Well...no, he hasn’t,” Hermione said with a frown as she contemplated his words.</p>
<p>“And how would you feel should he express such desires? I know how bad relationships can affect a young woman’s psyche. It did for our Rebecca. Her husband, Matthew, was a brute. I kept her from us. Rosemary was beside herself. Inconsolable. And then, we had Police at our door telling us that our daughter had passed away. Drug overdose, they said. I never believed a word. That man murdered my daughter by getting her addicted to God knows what. Anyway, my point is, Hermione that when a good man like yours comes along, you should seize every opportunity. Do not let him slip through your fingers, my dear otherwise you may grow to regret it,” Frank said softly, blowing his nose on a handkerchief.</p>
<p>Hermione felt tears rolling down her cheeks as she listened to his story. She didn’t even know he had a daughter. Hearing how she had lost her life resonated deeply within Hermione, and she realised she no longer wanted to live her life being afraid. </p>
<p>“I must admit that the thought of being intimate with Draco feels different from before. What does that mean?” Hermione asked as she moved swiftly to embrace her employer, who gave an awkward laugh and patted her on the shoulder.</p>
<p>“Miss Granger, I cannot, by any means, tell you what you should do. Only you can answer that question. All I have left to say is, listen to your heart and not your head,” Frank said before collecting their mugs and placing them in the sink.</p>
<p>“Mr Blott, would you mind if I took the rest of the day off?” Hermione asked with a hopeful smile.</p>
<p>“Not at all, Miss Granger,” Frank replied as he dismissed her.</p>
<p>Hermione beamed in joy as she grabbed her handbag before bounding out the door. She was prepared to not only ensure that she and Draco had a good time at the pottery workshop. But that she might also be able to persuade him to stay for dinner. Catching the nearest bus that would take her to Borough Market, Hermione couldn’t wait to surprise him. </p>
<p>She returned home with arms laden full of produce and ingredients and two good bottles of her favourite red wine. After stocking her fridge to the brim, Hermione grabbed a quick shower. Standing in front of her wardrobe, wrapped in nothing but a towel, she debated what to wear. The weather was beautiful if a little chilly, but at the same time, Hermione wanted to wear something that would make him falter a little bit. Suddenly feeling ridiculous that she was considering dressing for the approval of a man and not for herself had Hermione, pulling on her favourite and most comfortable jeans. A simple button-down shirt topped with a plain grey jumper soon followed. Glancing at her watch, Hermione bolted down the stairs opening her front door, jumping in surprise to see Draco on her doorstep in the process of knocking.</p>
<p>“Oh, Draco, you scared me! I nearly whacked you with my bag,” Hermione commented as she tried to still her rapidly beating heart. </p>
<p>“Well, I shall remember to stay on your good side from now on. So, where are you taking me?” Draco asked as he stooped to place a suave kiss to the back of her knuckles. </p>
<p>“To The Pottery Cafe, in Fulham. Come on, we better hurry otherwise we’ll miss the tube,” Hermione replied, slipping her hand in his. Hermione couldn't help but laugh as she began dragging him along the pavement and past his car much to his driver’s amusement.</p>
<p>“You want me to travel via tube? Hermione, I have a perfectly good car and driver. Who is more than happy to drive us wherever we want,” Draco said, sounding a little panicked at the thought of having to be pressed up against a mass of strangers.</p>
<p>“Don’t be such a child Draco. Millions of people travel by tube, including me. You can’t spend your life depending on other people,” Hermione scolded softly as they descended the stairs before lining up to queue for tickets.</p>
<p>“Hermione, I don’t know how to do this. I’ve always been driven. Always,” Draco admitted flushing slightly as he hesitated upon reaching the barriers.<br/>“Here, I’ll show you. You just take your ticket, print side up and insert it into the slot. It will then pop up here, take it and the doors will open,” Hermione explained, demonstrating with her own ticket and walking through.</p>
<p>Hermione beamed happily when Draco followed her instructions, joining her on the other side. Hand in hand, they navigated their way onto the platform. Draco’s surprised look when the wind blew through the tunnel ruffling his hair was a sight to see as a slender metal train appeared in front of them. Never had she seen him look so dishevelled but she found that she wanted to see him that way more often, preferably whilst she was beneath him. Blushing slightly, Hermione was pleased to discover that whilst busy; they were able to find at least one seat. She squeaked when she felt Draco wrap his arm around her waist, pulling her onto his lap and holding her tight.</p>
<p>Returning to the bright light of London, Hermione squinted to help her eyes to adjust. Draco however, had pulled out an expensive pair of sunglasses that seemed to highlight his chiselled cheekbones and strong jaw. Arriving at the small store, Draco seemed hesitant yet intrigued by the rows upon rows of stacked plain cups, bowls, plates and ornaments. The loud sound of children laughing as they splodged a rainbow of colours onto their makes was like magic to Hermione as they snatched the only free table by the window.</p>
<p>A short, blonde-haired woman with her hair in fishtail braids and a paintbrush tucked behind her ear approached, notepad in hand.</p>
<p>“I would recommend the side plates and a celestial design. It’s practically radiating from your auras today,” She said in a dreamy voice almost as though she were through them and not at them.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Luna. I’ll have my usual lunch. Draco, what would you like? Neville, the cook, makes the most wonderful sandwiches. He even bakes his own bread,” Hermione said, giving the woman a polite smile whilst handing Draco a menu that was partially obscured by paint. </p>
<p>“What would you recommend?” Draco asked the blonde girl with a charismatic smile.</p>
<p>“Draco, I-” Hermione interjected, looking alarmed that he would leave it up to Luna only for Draco to hold his hand up to silence her. </p>
<p>Hermione remembered the first time she’d come across the cafe and had asked for a recommendation. Only to end up with something that wouldn’t look out of place in a Star Trek episode.</p>
<p>“But of course, sir, would you like to try our house special?” Luna replied, eyes sparkling with happiness.</p>
<p>“Thank you, that would be lovely. Oh, and a pot of Earl Grey if you have it,” Draco replied politely as he lowered his raised hand only to meet the angry eyes of his date.</p>
<p>“What?” Draco asked, looking thoroughly confused by the dangerous flash in her eyes. <br/>“I was going to warn you that Luna’s ‘house specials’ aren’t really specials. She’s the one that prepares them. However, after the way you just dismissed me, I guess I’ll sit here and watch you suffer,” Hermione said firmly, as she got up to choose her piece of pottery. </p>
<p>She returned with a large round mug that Hermione decided would be perfect for hot chocolate. Draco, she noticed, was transfixed at watching Luna potter about in the open kitchen, and smiled to herself wondering what sort of concoction he’d receive. </p>
<p>“Do you want me to pick you a piece?” Hermione asked as she gathered up the paints she wanted, setting them about her in order.</p>
<p>“Hmmm...what? Yeah, that sounds good,” Draco said distractedly, as he fiddled with one of the silver cufflinks she could see peeking out under his suit jacket. </p>
<p>Rolling her eyes, Hermione rose and went to find the gaudiest thing on the shelf, returning with a very tacky looking gnome holding a bucket. She plopped it in front of him and waited for him to notice, but it was as though he were lost somewhere deep inside his mind, unreachable. Hermione decided to sit and watch him for a while, to try and see if she could discover the Draco beneath the shiny exterior. Slowly, he turned to look at her as though he wasn’t quite sure where he was before there was a tiny flicker behind his eyes, and the man Hermione was falling in love with returned.</p>
<p>“What on earth is this thing supposed to be, Hermione?” Draco asked with an amused smirk as he picked up the strange looking gnome, turning it around in his hands as he studied it.</p>
<p>“It’s a gnome Draco. It’s also a planter for succulents or cacti, I believe,” Hermione said simply as she picked up her brush and began to paint just as their lunch arrived. </p>
<p>Setting her mug of soup to one side, Hermione set about making her tea just how she liked it before continuing her art. With one eye on her cup, the other on Draco’s sandwich that seemed to contain some kind of jam and copious amounts of grated cheese. Hermione smirked when the blond picked it up and took a bite whilst Luna hovered like a hungry hummingbird. Instantly, Hermione could tell that the combination did not sit well with Draco’s taste buds. Yet, as he was raised to do, she watched him swallow forcibly before taking a massive mouthful of tea. </p>
<p>“That is definitely special,” Draco said politely, as he wiped his mouth and hands on a paper napkin.</p>
<p>Luna seemed quite pleased by the praise as she waltzed off into the kitchen, leaving them completely alone. Hermione giggled when Draco stealthily swapped his plate for an empty one from the table behind. </p>
<p>“I did warn you but, no. Draco Malfoy knows best,” Hermione said in a mocking tone as she picked up her mug of soup and sipped it slowly. Roasted butternut squash with a hint of chilli. Perfect. </p>
<p>“Fine, miss-know-it-all. You win, this time,” Draco said in an attempt to sound good-natured only to fail spectacularly due to the slight bite Hermione detected behind his tone. </p>
<p>“Why thank you, kind sir,” Hermione replied in a poor imitation of his aristocratic drawl, making them both fall about laughing. </p>
<p>“So, what do you think?” Draco asked, presenting her with his finished gnome that looked even worse than it had before.</p>
<p>“I didn’t think it could look any more dreadful than it did before. However I stand corrected,” Hermione said, unable to stop herself from laughing aloud, drawing them odd looks from unimpressed mothers and the more studious artists. </p>
<p>“What have you designed then? Something celestial?” Draco asked as he tried to see what was on the other side of her mug. </p>
<p>“Yes, actually. I drew you,” Hermione said, wiping her eyes on a clean napkin, before turning the mug around so he could see. </p>
<p>The look of surprise on his face made Hermione’s heart jump to her throat suddenly afraid that he wouldn’t like it. Sure, it was probably a cheesy move on her part to paint the constellation that inspired his name, but, she didn’t think it was that bad. All of a sudden, he was launching himself halfway across the table, both hands gripping the side of her face as he kissed her as though his very life depended on it. </p>
<p>“That is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever made me Hermione,” Draco said solemnly as he continued to kiss her.</p>
<p>Hermione shrieked as wet; cold tea poured off the table, soaking her lap. She jumped up out of her chair, muttering incoherently under her breath as she tried to mop up as much of the moisture as possible. </p>
<p>“Hermione, I am so sorry. I’m not usually this unobservant. Let me buy you some new ones,” Draco suggested looking horrified at the dark stain that spread across the front of her jeans.</p>
<p>“It’s just a bit of tea, Draco. They’ll wash. Come, let’s get these in the kiln, and paid for. Then you can come back to mine so that I can change,” Hermione suggested rising on her tiptoes.</p>
<p>Hermione pressed her lips against his smoothly-shaven cheek, enjoying the spicy citrus scent of his cologne. She conceded on letting him hail them a cab, packages safely wrapped in luminous neon yellow tissue paper. Her flat was small but cosy, and Hermione didn’t know what she would do with large quantities of space, anyway. She grinned when she heard a little chirp and the violent thrashing of a thick ginger striped tail sticking out from underneath her sofa. </p>
<p>“Did you get stuck again, you sill cat?” Hermione said in a soft voice. </p>
<p>Draco was surprised as she effortlessly lifted the end of the couch, freeing the largest ginger tom cat Draco had ever seen. He jumped when the beast in question zoomed across the small space, before launching himself up on top of a rickety-looking bookcase. The shelves were weighed down with thick heavy books on nearly every subject available that made even the Malfoy libraries look minuscule in comparison. </p>
<p>“When did you get a cat?” Draco asked in surprise as he watched Hermione set about refilling a small china dish with odd-shaped biscuits.</p>
<p>“A couple of months ago. I went initially to get a dog, maybe, but none of them appealed. The lady, showing me around, suggested a cat. Next thing I know I was taking this beautiful creature home. She was so surprised. Apparently, he would go for anyone who tried to get near him. He was a little sweetie with me, weren’t you Crooksie?” Hermione said in a sing-song voice as she pulled the cat down off her shelves and placed him in front of his food dish. </p>
<p>“Right, I’m just going to get out of these clothes. There’s um wine on the counter. So, make yourself at home,” Hermione said, flushing slightly at the thought of having him so close to her, in such an intimate setting. </p>
<p>Hermione wasn’t sure what made her do it, but, for some reason, she opted to leave the door partially open. Thinking over, on Frank Blott’s words from earlier, she was curious to know what Draco would make of the fact that she was currently standing half-naked in her bedroom. She felt rather than saw Draco approaching her room and yet she didn’t feel an ounce of shame, as he pushed open the door revealing her feminine form to the soft light of the hallway. </p>
<p>“I was wondering when you were going to join me,” Hermione said as she felt that new, yet familiar spike of arousal throbbing between her legs. </p>
<p>Turning around, she saw her own arousal reflecting at her in his silver irises. The tip of his tongue darted out to lick his parched lips as she slowly slid the straps of her bra down her arms before reaching behind her to undo the clasp. Hermione let it fall to the ground revealing her firm breasts and stiffening rosy-pink nipples to his unwavering gaze. He stood as though transfixed. Hermione was suddenly concerned that he found her repulsive. Her eyes fell upon his crotch, where she saw the visible outline of his hardening cock tenting his expensive-looking trousers. It looked uncomfortable, and Hermione wanted nothing more than to rip the clothes from his body. </p>
<p>Hermione approached tentatively until they were practically touching. She picked up one of his hands that was so much larger than her own and placed it on her breast, never once breaking eye contact.</p>
<p>“It’s okay. I want you to. You’re the only one I want. The only one I need. Draco, I want you to show me what it’s like. What it feels like to love a person...physically. Please?” Hermione asked, pleading with him silently.</p>
<p>The hand on her breast twitched. As though given the magic word and suddenly, Draco was lifting her off her feet. His mouth was soon capturing hers in a searing kiss. He deposited her in the middle of the double bed that had been pushed up under the window. Hermione felt like her skin was on fire as he kissed, nipped and sucked at every available inch of flesh, working her up into a maelstrom of need and unchartered emotion. </p>
<p>“Oh, Draco...oh, God,” Hermione said as he made her body thrum in a way she had never experienced, “Let me touch you. Please, I need to touch you,” Hermione begged as she began pulling at his clothes in desperation. </p>
<p>She felt him move to comply, leaning back on his heels, Hermione watched him remove layer after layer. The moment he revealed his bare chest covered in a light golden sprinkling of hair, Hermione couldn’t hold back the moan that erupted from her chest. Soon, she was running her fingers over the taut muscles as she nipped at his collarbone, leaving behind a deep purple mark. </p>
<p>The moment he removed his trousers and underwear, Hermione began to tremble. At first, she thought it was fear, but as soon as he gently took her hand, wrapping her fingers around him, she realised it was excitement. Excitement at being with a man who wanted her. Who loved her truly. Hermione knew that now. Knew what Frank had been trying to get her to understand. She gasped when he rolled onto his back, positioning her, so she nestled close to his side. </p>
<p>“May I touch you?” Draco asked voice thick with lust, as he toyed with the edge of her knickers.</p>
<p>Hermione blushed and nodded, curious as to what was going to happen next. Having him turn her around as though she were as light as a feather made her squeak in surprise. Hermione watched him over her shoulder as he slowly pulled her knickers down over her arse, revealing her bare pussy. She shivered when she heard him moan loudly before slowly running his fingers through her damp folds before sucking them clean. The feel of his tongue teasing her core made her yelp before letting out a deep guttural moan, eyes rolling in the back of her head when he wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked. </p>
<p>“Oh my god, Draco!” Hermione keened as he continued to lick and suck at her pussy, probing her core with his tongue drawing her juices into his mouth.</p>
<p>Hermione gasped when she felt his cock twitch against the side of her breast and decided that she shouldn’t be the only one to experience such sweet pleasure. Wrapping her hand around his thick length, she licked her lips when he responded with a deep moan that had her pussy clenching with need. If there was one thing her time in captivity had taught her, it was how to pleasure a man. Hermione gasped as his tongue began tracing intricate patterns over her clit, causing the teat ball of heat in her stomach to build. She moved her hand slowly but surely up and down his length, lathing the swollen head with the flat of her tongue. Hermione was surprised when his hips bucked in response, pushing his cock into the wet cavern of her mouth. </p>
<p>Wrapping her lips around him, she sucked, creating a tight suction around him as she began to move her head and hand in tandem. His cries and moans were getting louder, sending vibration after vibration straight to her clit. Without warning, Hermione felt as though her entire being was being forced out of her body. As wave after wave of intense pleasure washed over her until she saw stars. The moment Hermione came down from her high, Hermione wasn’t quite sure where she was until Draco was lifting her off his body. Hermione felt like she was grinning like a loon. Kissing him tenderly, she sighed as he rolled her onto her back, nestling himself between her legs, arms braced either side of her head. Then, he was pressing himself against her entrance. Inch by inch, he filled her, stretching her walls until he was buried to the hilt inside her. </p>
<p>“Oh, gods Hermione...you’re so tight,” Draco moaned against her lips before he buried his head against the juncture of her neck as he began to move inside of her slowly. </p>
<p>“I love you Draco,” Hermione said tears welling in her eyes as he soothed her battered soul, washing away the memories of her past. There had been times when she had imagined being with the man she loved, and finally, she was living it.</p>
<p>“I love you too. Gods, Hermione, I love you so fucking much,” Draco said, responding in kind.</p>
<p>Hermione wrapped her legs around his narrow hips. Moaning loudly as he kissed her breasts, licking and sucking at her nipples as he continued to thrust into her. Hermione threw her head back when she felt her body responding to him, driving her wild with pleasure. Once again, she felt her body tremble and shake as her walls clamped around him. Suddenly she screamed in pleasure, gasping when she felt him throb coating her walls with his seed. </p>
<p>Draco caught himself before he crushed her, rolling onto his back, holding her to his side as his chest rose and fell rapidly in an attempt to catch his breath. He wrinkled his nose as her tousled curls tickled his nose.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry about finishing inside of you,” Draco said softly as he missed the top of her head, twirling a curl around his finger. </p>
<p>“I’ve never experienced anything like that before,” Hermione admitted as she moved to look into his handsome face, a tired smile on her face. </p>
<p>“Well, I’m glad I managed to exceed your expectations,” Draco replied, cupping her chin so he could kiss her softly. </p>
<p>Hermione shivered in his arms as the thin layer of sweat that coated their skin, cooled rapidly. She giggled as Draco scooped her up into his arms, placing her on the small plush armchair before pulling back the covers. Hermione smiled when he picked her up, tucked her in then slid in beside her, curling his body around hers protectively. Hermione suddenly sat up with a gasp.</p>
<p>“I was going to make you dinner! I went to the market and everything,” Hermione exclaimed as she felt the familiar pangs of guilt, lodging themselves in her stomach.</p>
<p>“There will be plenty of dinners, Hermione. Now, come here and let me hold you,” Draco replied as he pulled her back down, holding her firmly against his chest. </p>
<p>“Draco?” Hermione whispered softly, listening to the steady rhythm of his heart. </p>
<p>“Hmm,” He asked in response, snuggling closer to her warmth. </p>
<p>“What do we do now?” Hermione asked curiously as she interlinked their fingers, brushing her thumb back and forth across his. </p>
<p>“Sleep. What else is there to do, unless you wish for me to make love to you again?” Draco replied with a small laugh. </p>
<p>“No...yes...no. What I mean is, what happens now? With us,” Hermione replied, glad that he wasn’t able to see her blushing.</p>
<p>“What would you like to happen?” Draco asked moving so he could look at her properly, eyes fully adjusted to the darkness.</p>
<p>“I don’t know. I’ve never been in a situation like this, before. What do people usually do?” Hermione asked curiously, suddenly feeling out of her depth. </p>
<p>“Some people, have sex for the sake of having sex,” Draco replied gently, “Others see it as the beginning of a relationship. Traditionally, couples might then choose to marry should they choose to make-love whilst unwed. It’s usually to protect the virtue of the woman. To protect the family should the couple unknowingly create a child,” Draco added, as he drew random patterns between the valley of her breasts. </p>
<p>“Is that what you’d be expected to do?” Hermione enquired arching into his touch, humming when he brushed his thumb across her nipple.</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Do you want to marry me?” Hermione asked as she kissed along his jaw, moaning softly when he pinched a nipple between his fingers. </p>
<p>“I would never presume that you would want to marry me, Hermione. Not, after all, you’ve been through. I would have thought that the last thing you’d want is to be shackled to a man for the rest of your life. Just when you’ve finally discovered what it is to be free,” Draco said honestly. </p>
<p>“You seem to have a poor view of marriage. Is it really that terrible?” Hermione asked as she pushed him onto his back, straddling his hips. </p>
<p>“My parents’ marriage was arranged. They do not love each other. Though they do love me. Which, I suppose, is better than nothing,” Draco replied, guiding her hips until he was once again sheathed inside her body.</p>
<p>“That must have been difficult growing up,” Hermione said as she slowly rocked her hips.</p>
<p>“It caused some friction. My father had mistresses. Two of which I knew about. So, are you saying that you’re not opposed to marriage?” Draco asked, moaning loudly at the feel of her fluttering around him. </p>
<p>“Perhaps, one day. Right now, however, I am quite enjoying having you at my mercy,” Hermione replied as she leant down to capture his lips with her own.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hermione woke to a familiar soreness between her legs. The arm draped around her, however, had her smiling. As she remembered taking Draco to her bed for the first time and the beautiful feelings of euphoria, he somehow managed to coax from her body. Carefully, Hermione extracted herself from his embrace and padded over to her mirror, curious to see whether she looked different. She certainly felt different—lighter, freer and as though she could take on the world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her hair was a complete mess, and her lips were swollen and plump. Across her neck and breasts were the results of Draco’s enthusiastic kisses, and Hermione found that she loved the way they looked on her skin. There were light bruises on her hips too in the shape of his fingers, and she shivered in delight. Hermione felt beautiful knowing that the man she loved, and who was softly snoring in her bed had caused them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking into the bathroom, Hermione took a quick shower. Wrapping her hair in a towel and slipping into her favourite dressing gown, Hermione padded into the kitchen intent on making them breakfast to make up for their missed dinner. She was so focused on making sure everything was perfect that she failed to notice Draco watching her. Until his arms were wrapping themselves around her waist, he was leaving a trail of kisses down her neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unless you want rubbery poached eggs, I would let me finish,” Hermione said, biting her lip to hold back the moan that was threatening to escape. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d rather be having you for breakfast,” Draco said as he slipped his fingers beneath her robe, seeking out her pussy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione dropped the spoon she was using with a moan as he slid two fingers inside her quim. Turning in his arms, she threw herself into his arms, giggling as he carried her back to bed, fully intent on ravishing her for the third time. Hermione had penned a quick note to her boss, requesting some time off. Frank was more than happy to agree, and so Hermione spent the entire weekend in the throes of passion. They didn’t seem to care where they ended up, fucking, so long as they were together. Eventually, Draco’s phone rang shrilly one morning. Moaning in her sleep, Hermione opened her eyes to see him sitting on the edge of the bed, body tense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to go. Something has come up, which requires my immediate attention,” Draco said abruptly ending the call.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione rose onto her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck, peppering his shoulders with delicate kisses. She frowned when he disentangled her arms and rose, heading into the small bathroom, slamming the door behind him. The tell-tale sound of the shower running almost had her joining him, but Hermione thought better of it. Rising, she pulled on her dressing gown and padded into the kitchen in need of tea and toast. Nibbling on a corner, Hermione watched Draco emerge from the bedroom looking the polished gentleman he usually was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is everything okay, Draco?” Hermione asked, noticing the slight frown between his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My father has been arrested. He’s been accused of embezzling funds from the company accounts. I need to and see my mother; she’s angry and confused. I may be some time but, we should have dinner again, soon,” Draco replied, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl before kissing her sweetly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. I understand. My annual leave is up, anyway. I should head to the shop soon,” Hermione said in understanding, as she watched him leave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Draco failed to return to her flat that evening as promised, Hermione began to grow concerned. Picking up her phone, she scrolled through her contacts until she came across his name. Something, however, made her hesitate. Hermione wasn’t sure what it could be, but whatever it was left a sense of unease in the pit of her stomach. Grabbing, her bag and leaving a note to Mrs Gross to remember to feed Crookshanks, Hermione left. Hailing a cab, she gave the man the address of Draco’s offices, and soon they were heading towards Canary Wharf. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The building was tall and imposing, and it took Hermione a good ten minutes before she was able to pluck up the courage to enter. The lobby was bright and shiny. Dressed in a casual jumper dress and tights, Hermione felt incredibly out of place. The woman at the front desk was eyeing her with suspicion, as she tapped away at a keyboard. Approaching, Hermione gave the receptionist her best smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good evening, I was wondering if I could see Draco Malfoy, please?” Hermione asked politely, fiddling with the cuff of her jacket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have an appointment?” The woman asked sharply, eyebrows rising into her greying hairline at the request.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Umm, no. I’m his girlfriend. I just thought I’d surprise him,” Hermione said with a sweet smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lifts dinged. Hermione turned her head in the hopes that maybe he was already on his way to her. Only to be disappointed when a tall, willowy woman with a sharp black bob and unusual features stepped out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miss Parkinson! Miss Parkinson! Your father telephoned to say he’s sent a car. Congratulations on your engagement,” The receptionist said, almost launching herself out of her chair in excitement, a spiteful look sent in Hermione’s direction as she shouted across the lobby. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sleek-looking Miss Parkinson didn’t even acknowledge the receptionist as she tapped rapidly on her phone before lifting it to her ear and exiting out the main entrance. Hermione turned back to the receptionist, an expectant look on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May I go up and see him now?” Hermione asked eagerly as she tried to see if she could get a glimpse at his schedule. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Miss but unless you have an appointment, you cannot go up,” The receptionist said bluntly, indicating to a gentleman Hermione hadn’t noticed on her way in. Who quickly approached and wrapped a beefy hand around her bicep, making her wince. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t understand. Why are you doing this?” Hermione asked the man, anxiety spiking and making her begin to panic as she was dragged from the building.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Miss, but it’s my job. Can’t have nosy reporters barging their way into the boss’ office,” The man said in a thick Glaswegian accent as he deposited her onto the pavement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I’m not a reporter! Why would you think that?” Hermione called after the heavily retreating man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Standing in the middle of the street, Hermione looked up into the tall building. Her eyes widened in shock when she caught a flash of Draco in one of the large windows, arms around another woman. Her hand flew to her mouth in shock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Surely, her eyes were deceiving her?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shocked, hurt and bewildered. Hermione climbed into the first taxi she could find as tears streamed down her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How could he do that, after all, they’d been through?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She’d told him she loved him...he’d said it back. Did she mean so little to him, that he could say the sweetest of words and twist them into lies?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her phone vibrated in her pocket. Pulling it out, she gave a small hysterical laugh as his name flashed up on the screen. Pressing the red button, rejecting his call Hermione wound down the window. She launched the metal object out into the street where it smashed upon impact. Hermione expected to feel better, but all it did was make her want to make the driver turn around. So she could call him, demanding to know who the woman was, and why he had felt the need to keep her a secret. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment she climbed out of the taxi and turned around, Hermione screamed at seeing Draco standing outside her flat, leaning against the polished paintwork of yet another high-end car. Anger flared up inside her. Stalking towards him, she reared back before slapping him hard across the face. Seething, chest rising and falling Hermione stormed past him, turned her key in the slot before slamming the door behind him. Locking it for good measure. Hermione jumped when he banged on the door with his fist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HERMIONE? What the actual fuck was that about? I’ve waited outside your flat for the best part of an hour,” Draco asked, sounding bewildered and hurt all at the same time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I saw you! I saw you at your office with that woman! You lied to me! You told me you loved me, and then you go and...and…” Hermione yelled back as she slid to the floor, body wracked with sobs. The image flashed over and over again through her mind as though on a constant loop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My office? I’ve not been to the office. I told you this morning; I was going to see my mother. Look, I don’t know who you saw, but it wasn’t me!” Draco said in earnest as he crouched down to try and look at her through the letterbox. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why should I believe you? I know what I saw. She had brown hair and was wearing a red dress,” Hermione replied in between sobs that left her feeling exhausted. It felt as though her heart was being torn into a million pieces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You saw my father, Hermione. The woman with him is Astoria. His latest mistress. I don’t want anyone but you, Hermione. Now, can you please open the door? I’m getting stared at by some old woman down the street,” Draco responded in a soft tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you said he was arrested!” Hermione challenged as she pulled herself up off the floor and began unbolting the door before wrenching it open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was, but he has a lot of connections and money. Within half an hour of being questioned, he was released pending further enquiries,” Draco said as he moved to dry her tear-stained cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, god I’ve been so stupid!” Hermione declared as she threw herself into his arms, hand coming up to inspect his left cheek where she could see the visible imprint of her hand, “I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hermione, I’m not seeing anyone else. I’m not my father. I love you. Only you,” Draco said honestly, as he cupped her face in his hands before kissing her passionately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another year had passed, and Hermione couldn’t believe how much her life had changed. After years of being used and abused, Hermione had never thought it possible to be so happy. Standing looking into the large ornate mirror, the woman looking back at her was almost recognisable. Her hair was like liquid chocolate, glossy and shiny and twisted elegantly upon her head, encased in a halo of gossamer tulle trimmed with elegant French lace. Her dress though simple in design hugged her curves in all the right places. The door opened, and Hermione watched Draco’s mother appear dressed in the finest of Italian silk in a pretty dusky rose colour, a smile on her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look beautiful Hermione. Draco will be pleased,” Narcissa said, embracing her softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To be honest, Narcissa, I think I could turn up wearing a bin bag. Draco wouldn’t care an ounce,” Hermione replied, giggling softly at the look of horror on her soon to be mother-in-law’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My son has always had unusual tastes. However, I am glad you chose to wear something more appropriate for a woman of your standing,” Narcissa replied, looking bemused by Hermione’s statement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione smiled as Narcissa moved to adjust her veil before presenting her with her bouquet of pale pink roses, white peonies and stems of sweet william. Taking the woman’s arm, Hermione took a deep breath as the doors opened. Slowly they made their way down the grounds of Draco’s family home in Wiltshire where their many guests were waiting. Hermione barely knew half of them and realised that this was more of a show for Draco’s mother than for them. Plus, it wasn’t every day that the most eligible bachelor in England got married to a woman outside of his social class. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment she saw him standing at the end of the aisle staring straight ahead, body tense with nerves. All she wanted to do was run towards him and throw her arms around his neck. The past two weeks apart had been the worst moments of her life. It took nearly all of Narcissa’s strength and a stern look to make her remember herself. The string quartet they’d hired began to play Wagner’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bridal Chorus</span>
  </em>
  <span>. As soon as they stood, side-by-side, Hermione reached out to hook her little finger around his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony…” The priest said in a loud booming voice, arms open wide as he addressed the hundreds of guests.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>